In a laminated core (inner core or outer core) formed by laminating a plurality of core pieces, each core piece is fixed by caulking or with an adhesive. Specific examples of fixation by caulking and specific examples of fixation with an adhesive are described in, for example, Patent Documents 1 and 2.